


Everything is Changing

by SheDragonOfTheWest



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, Gen, Implied Cheedo/The Dag, Post-Movie(s), happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDragonOfTheWest/pseuds/SheDragonOfTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after the escape in Fury Road. While the Dag gives birth to her baby, Cheedo thinks of how much everything has changed after Immortan Joe's death, even herself. Very subtly implied Cheedo/the Dag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Changing

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is cheesy as hell, but I dreamt about this short fic last night, so I thought... why the hell not?

Her heartbeats are like the drums accompanying the symphony of cheering, instructions and loud groans coming from the other side of the door. The wives sit and wait, excited about what is happening, but Cheedo can’t remember ever being more nervous. What if something goes wrong? A lump forms in the pit of her stomach at the thought that something bad could happen to the Dag. Since Immortan Joe abducted her, the skinny blonde was the wife she always felt closest to. She defended her when Joe wanted to take her virginity, stood by her side and comforted her all throughout the escape. For a long time, she was like a sister to her. Now she is a lot more than that.

When Cheedo looks around, all she can think of is how much everything has changed in the past few months. Immortan Joe is dead and gone. They are no longer his treasures, and no-one will ever use them again. And although they still live in the same place, the Citadel had never felt like a true home until now. Now that Furiosa is in charge, the future seems a little brighter for everyone. Hopefully, it will also be better for the little creature about to come.

She gives a start as the Dag’s groans become louder. Toast strokes over her shoulder, whispering comforting words into her ear. It’s something natural, she explains. It just means the baby is coming. Indeed, the two Vuvalini helping with the delivery encourage the blonde to carry on. Through the door, Cheedo can make out the words “You’re almost there.”

Indeed, a few minutes later, one of them comes out. They all stand up expectantly. Even Furiosa, who drops by whenever she has the time to check everything’s alright, looks slightly anxious. The older woman smiles and the heavy weight on Cheedo’s heart is lifted.

“It’s a girl” she announces “And she’s _perfect_.”

Happiness fills the room. It’s everywhere – in their beaming faces, in the thousand questions shot at the midwife. _How are they? Can we see them? What is she gonna name her?_ It’s even in Capable’s eyes. The redhead has been under the weather since the war boy died, but now she seems as excited as everyone.

The new mother is still too tired, so the Vuvalini who took care of her suggest giving her and the child some time to recover. When they get to see them, the word perfect isn’t enough to describe the scene. Apparently, Angharad’s prediction was right: The Dag’s daughter is just as brave and beautiful as her. No wonder she decided to name her after such a splendid lady.

The Dag is still lying in the bed, exhausted but radiant. Cheedo looks down at the little girl, and there’s only one thought in her head: She might not be a strong warrior like Furiosa or the other Vuvalini, but she’ll do anything to protect that child, just like the Dag used to take care of her, and she’ll make sure she lives a happy life. Everything has changed since the escape, and Cheedo realizes that she’s no exception. That crazy adventure has made her stronger; she might still be the Fragile, but she’s no longer afraid of the outside world.


End file.
